The Bloody Truth
by LovelyDepression
Summary: Feliciano, finally fed up with the abuse, got the courage to run away from his drunkard of a stepfather. As he leaves, he mets a boy who helps him, not only with escaping but maybe reigning his lost memories also. But there is something more to this strange boy than meets the eye. Will Feliciano be able to figure out, or will it be too late? AU, character deaths, Itacest!
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia does NOT belong to me! And if it did then I promise I would add more romance! (Whichever side anyone wanted!)**

* * *

Introduction

Why was everything so cold? Why couldn't he feel his body anymore?

_Because you fell in the snow._

Oh, that's right; he had fallen in the snow when he was running away. Away from what though? There were too many answers to that question, well at least for him there were. The pain in his legs had subsided a while ago, the cold helping out with the numbing effect. He stared up at the grey sky, watching as the snow softly swirled down. It tickled his skin and he couldn't help but let a smile stretch on his face.

He knew he should have gotten up long ago. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it, and he didn't know why. The numbness should have warned him, yet he still did nothing. Why didn't get up?

_Because you're a quitter, that's why!_

It was true, he wouldn't deny it. He had given up on living. He'd given up on everything. He didn't have a real reason to live. He couldn't remember anything, anyways. His mind just seemed to blank out after the age of thirteen. No one wanted him, well unless you counted his drunken adoptive father. But even then he was hated. He was always beaten for something or another. His eyes glassed over and he sighed. Looking back up at the sky he let his mind wander. He was still innocent and pure, yet inside he was lost…

* * *

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for deleting the last story I was writing! I really don't know why I posted that! Umm anyways to make it up I wrote you guys a new story! And this one already has more chapters on the way! (They're written out!) **_


	2. Bruises

**I do not own Hetalia. I only own the plot and the DVD's…. WHY CAN'T I OWN IT? WHY!**

**Rated: T+**

**Warning: Mention of abuse and running away…Uhh that's all I can think… **

**Tsuki: Ah, sorry… She tends to get emotional about these…THINGS…Please enjoy the story!**

_**Chapter 1: Bruises please enjoy! (And sorry for not updating the story fast enough Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul and thanks for being the first to review! :) )**_

* * *

His body was covered in black and blue marks. He hurt all over and he didn't know what he did to deserve this. Doe like eyes seem to stare at nothing as they glazed over with unshed tears. Brunette hair slightly curled around pale cheeks as they puffed with every breathe. The window that lay above him provided little to no light what so ever. Feliciano could hear the sounds of yelling and things crashing through the old oak floors.

Slowly, but surely, he stood up. His legs screamed in protest at the action, but he knew he had to get up. When did his life get this bad? He looked around the sad excuse of the room. A bed leaned against the wall, the covers in a jumbled heap. A pillow was falling off the side of it and a dresser that seem to stay right next to the side of it. That was pretty much it. The walls were a plain white, the floors made of old oak wood that needed to be desperately sandpapered down.

Feliciano really wanted the beatings to stop. He didn't want to have to be scared of waking in the middle of the night, hearing a creak or groan in the floorboards.

Again, he looked around before walking over to the bed and bending down. He pulled out a little suitcase and flicked it open. Carefully walking over to the dresser he started loading clothes into it until it couldn't hold much more. Closing it and locking it Feliciano walked over to the window, the suitcase in tow. Opening the window, Feliciano quickly pushed the suitcase through it and waited until he heard a _thump _to climb on the window sill. Looking over his shoulder, Feliciano started to survey the hell he spent the last seventeen years in. Facing back outside, Feliciano gave himself a slight push and then he felt himself fall through the air. Tightly closing his eyes, he waited until he landed in a rose bush. Groaning out in pain at the tiny cuts, Feliciano stood up, tears welding up in his eyes. Quickly wiping them away before they could fall, Feliciano started towards his suitcase. He froze when he heard the front door slam against the wall. Spinning around to see if he could see his stepfather, Feliciano started to shake.

"Hey! What are you doing out here, you little dipshit!" His stepdad yelled out, shaking a beer bottle in one hand and using the other to hold himself up with the door frame. Backing up slightly, Feliciano started looking around, trying to find a way out. His search came to an abrupt halt when a bottle was smashed next to his head, sending brown shards flying everywhere, some cutting him in the process. He felt himself let out a yelp, and with a quick turn on his heel he was running towards the front gate.

"Get your ass back here!" He heard and another bottle was thrown and hit the wall again. Ducking quickly, Feliciano opened the gate and continued running. He had only been running for 10 minutes at most when he ran straight into someone. Stumbling backwards, Feliciano looked up. Vibrant green eyes stared back at him and then widened. Feliciano snapped out of it and started to run around the man.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" The man yelled and grabbed ahold of Feliciano. In turn, Feliciano yelped and yanked his arm out of the man grip.

"N-No! I won't go back! I never want to go back!" He yelled and started backing away. The man's eyes widen for a moment before narrowing.

"Look, Kid, I don't know what the _hell _you're talking about! All I want you to do is apologize for running into me!" The man said, his words coming out harsh and biting. Feliciano shook his head and darted off again.

Turning another corner, Feliciano quickened his steps when he heard another pair of footsteps running behind him. Tilting his head sideways, he was able to catch a glimpse of the man he ran into earlier. His light jog turned into a full on sprint now, just hoping to outrun the man. Unfortunately, Feliciano had failed to see the rock up ahead and tripped. Letting a scream rip from his throat, Feliciano contacted the pavement in a matter of minutes. Hands shot out to help with the fall, only in succeeding in getting scratched and bruised, along with his legs.

Slowly, Feliciano tried to push himself. His arms gave way only a matter of seconds later, the new pain clashing with the old being too much. Whimpering slightly, he rolled onto his back and lay. His eyes were starting to droop and his mind was starting to fog up from the pain. Feliciano could hear the footsteps come to a stop next to him, slight panting coming from the figure standing above him. He could see the man crouch next to him and Feliciano let out a shaky breathe. The man reached out a hand to grab Feliciano but he flinched away from the offending appendage. The man took notice and finally took the time to observe him. The man's eyes widened when he saw the dark blotches covering his body. Feliciano also took this time to observe the man. He had slightly dark Auburn hair with a flyaway curl going to the right, vibrant green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, and a very nice olive complexion. He was taller than Feliciano and he seemed to wear a pair of ripped jeans with a dark red shirt. Feliciano felt himself losing conscious and slowly closed his eyes. The man sighed as he realized that Feliciano had passed out. Shifting slightly the man picked him up and started walking back the way he came. Shaking his head the man whispered,

"What's going on Feli…?"

* * *

_**Yaaaa…. Umm so that concludes the 1**__**st**__** chapter of The Bloody Truth! Right now it's 2:40 a.m. and I'm tired as a monkey on hammock! **_

_**(Not a very good comparison but I can't think straight!) Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I don't know when I'll be able to post the next one!**_

_** (I've been sick all week…. And still am…) Well I'm gonna go to sleep so Ciao!**_

_**And can anyone guess the mystery person?**_


	3. Awakening

**Yeeaahh… I am really sorry about the huge ass wait… **

**I…. got distracted… (I'm just really lazy and I'm so so so so so so so sorry! ;A;**

* * *

He was running again. He knew the chase was only exciting him, making him hunger for the small Italian more. Panting escaped parted lips as a small sheen of sweat collected on his forehead. Honey colored eye glanced around for something- for someone- and stopped for a second. It was quiet. The snapping of a twig, the sound of a snarl and a scream ripped from his lips as he caught sight of-

Feliciano bolted upwards in the bed as a scream escaped from him once more. His chest heaved up and down, his own heart beating violently in his chest.

"Lovino, Ludwig, He's awake!" The voice was closed and when he turned his head he noticed someone sitting beside him. There were a few sounds of running footsteps and then the slamming of the door hitting the wall. Two men stood in the doorway, panting softly, unlike Feliciano's own harsh ones, and their eyes roamed over the Italians lean figure. Once he got a good look at both of them; one blonde with blue eyes and the other he knew from last night, he took notice of the room he was in.

It was white, like a hospital. The only thing to assure him different was that there were no machines, and how quiet it was.

"W-Where… Where am I?" The words were soft, trembling as they left the frightened Italian. He noticed how they started to advance towards him and flinched away, pulling the covers up as a form of protection. They noticed ad stopped in the middle of the room and watched him intently.

As quick as the covers were put down, a hand gripped his wrist. Any normal day he would of let the person who grabbed him do what he will. But it wasn't a normal day, and he wasn't going to take beatings anymore.

Another terrified yell left his parted lips and he swatted the hand away, fear and desperation shining in his eyes.

"N-NO! Don't touch me! Let me go!" The words were yelled from the shaking boy and he tried to move away from the man sitting beside him. Once he had released the bruised flesh, his knees were drawn up to his chest and his body trembled, tears making their way down his pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" The man said His red eyes wide with panic.

_Don't believe them._

There was that voice… The one voice that always haunted him when he was near others.

"Feliciano, calm down please. We need to know why-, "The blonde was cut off.

"How do you know my name?!" Feliciano asked, looking over the three of them. The men looked at each other and the one from last night drew back, as though he had been burnt.

"Should… We tell him?" Tell him? Tell him what? The white haired man looked over at the other brunette, as though he were the boss.

He stopped for a second and looked at Feliciano, green eyes calculating. He turned his head away and continued to walk until he got to the door way and shook his head,

"No… He's bound to remember soon anyways." With those words still hanging in the silent room, he walked away, leaving the lean Italian to look around at the two men. They turned to him and looked over his exposed skin.

Ludwig sat next to his brother and offered the boy a small, strained smile. He didn't exactly know what to do with him. Talking was obviously out of the question, seeing as he didn't trust them, let alone _know_ them at all. He looked at Gilbert next, who was still staring at the teary-eyed kid.

"Gilbert…. What are we supposed to do now…?" He made sure to ask quietly, knowing that Feliciano wouldn't be able to hear. Gilbert responded with a shrug of his shoulders and sighed, closing his eyes in defeat.

"I don't know… We need to go talk to Lovino about this though." He stood with his younger brother and headed towards the door.

"Oh! Before I forget…. Go ahead and, uh… Explore the house. Just be careful not to get lost." Once done they left the room, leaving the confused and, frankly, terrified Italian to wonder what was going on.

First he had managed to get away from his stepdad, and now he was in some stranger's house, in their bed, and they didn't care if he explored their house? Who were these people? Deciding not to ponder on it much longer he got up and slowly made his way to the door, peaking his head out the door quickly.

No one was there.

So he took a hesitant step out of the room and started to make his way down the hall. If he was going to be here for a few hours, he might as well explore the place. What harm could it do…? Right? So with a new confidence, the young man set off down the confusing halls, hoping to figure out where he could be.


End file.
